Le jour où Michelle changea ma vie
by Miss Trompy
Summary: Voici une fiction mettant en scène Josh Hutcherson.    Madison MacKenzie   Surnom: Mac  Age: 22 ans  Zodiac: Lion   Nationnalité : Américain, NY.  Emplois : As. Organisatrice d'evenements.  Passion : Son emploi, les voyages  Sports : Volley Ball, Patin
1. Un jet de lumière

La veille avait été mouvementée, un commentaire du coach des Bobcats, suivis du départ d'un joueur de l'équipe junior de hockey de New York, avait fait scandale, et Miranda, la relationniste de presse (et ma patronne) et moi avions passé la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à répondre à des questions de journalistes ou de commanditaires inquiets pour la future saison.

J'avais peu dormi et les nuages qui se massaient dans le ciel ce matin n'avaient pas aidé mon humeur. J'avais somnolé chez ma collègue, donc je portais toujours mes vêtements d'hier, ma jupe cigarette et mon débardeur noir, mes cheveux étaient hirsutes sur ma tête, et mon eye-liner s'était permis de visiter l'entièreté de mon visage durant mes quelques heures de sommeil.

J'avais les yeux à moitié clos lorsque Miranda me tendit une tasse de café brûlant. Cette odeur, forte, sombre et magique suscita un sourire sur mes lèvres… un bref instant puisque me téléphone portable hurla sur la table de chevet. Un grognement m'échappai, mais je répondis, un sourire dans la voix, à un autre journaliste, résistant à l'envie de balancer par la fenêtre l'appareil. La voix de l'homme était désagréable au plus haut point, mais ses questions étaient les mêmes que celles qu'on m'avaient posées la veille, donc j'avais déjà les réponses en temps. Les répétant comme un enfant qui ne connaît qu'une seule comptine.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, j'enfilai mes souliers, remercia Miranda et déguerpie prendre un peu d'air frais. Elle m'avait donné la matinée pour dormir un peu avant la conférence de cet après-midi, mais bien que mes yeux étaient lourds je n'avais pas envie d'aller dormir et perdre une demi-journée. J'allais bien pouvoir dormir plus tôt ce soir et tout le week-end qui suivait.

L'air était humide et le macadam trempé, mais il ne pleuvait pas et les nuages semblaient vouloir partir. Les rues étaient envahies par des travailleurs, bien habillés et pressés. Une matinée new-yorkaise typique. Les gens passaient près de moi, parlant au téléphone, gesticulant et frappant parfois un voisin.

Il était tous dans leur monde, un monde de travail, de performance dans lequel je n'appartenais qu'à moitié. Je n'étais qu'employée à temps partiel d'une entreprise d'événements sportifs, mais je faisais tout pour conserver cet emploi, délaissant doucement ma vie sociale pour celle professionnelle. Ma mère disait que j'entrais dans la vie adulte. Mais ce matin, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être mature et professionnelle, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fêté toute la nuit.

Au coin de la 44e et de la 9e avenue, je remarquai un changement de public. Les gens d'affaires étaient remplacés par des ordres de filles en colère. Je restais de mon coté de la rue pendant que je pouvais encore respirer. Je demandai au propriétaire un stand de sac à main ce qui se passait, mais il l'ignorait. Je préférai éviter l'attroupement et les cris en rebroussant chemin pour aller sur la 8e avenue. Plusieurs curieux restaient en retrait, regardant ce qui se passait. J'approchai une petite dame blonde qui souriait en regardant la foule d'excitées.

''Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

-Il y a un tournage cette semaine dans cette hôtel. Une comédie romantique pour…

-Adolescentes, j'imagine!

Elle rit un peu et hocha la tête. Elle semblait sympathique, je restais donc un peu avec elle, tournant mon visage vers la foule.

''J'imagine que Brad Pitt ou Tom Cruise jouent dedans.

-Non. L'acteur principal est Josh Hutcherson.

-Je comprends un peu mieux l'engouement!

J'avais vu son dernier film, un succès un Box-Office, donc je le connaissais un peu. Il était mignon donc cela expliquait bien pourquoi toutes les adolescentes de Manhattan se retrouvaient dans un rayon de 500 mètres. La dame blonde me regarda quelque instant avant de me demander sur un ton moqueur :

''Maintenant que vous savez qui joue dedans, cela vous intéresse?

-Oh! Pas vraiment. Enfin un peu de curiosité, le gars à une belle gueule, mais 19 ans … je les préfère un peu plus matures.

-Oh, s'il vous plaît! Vous avez quel âge 23-24?

-Bientôt 23 ans.

-La différence d'âge n'est pas si flagrante.

-Peu importe, la question n'est pas là. On parle d'un acteur au cinéma, qui tourne une scène dans un hôtel devant lequel il y a des centaines de filles. Peu importe si c'était l'homme idéal, il est quand même là-bas, pendant que je suis, ici. Je ne le rencontrerai jamais, a moins de faire la queue pendant 10 heures. Ce qui n'est pas dans mon agenda.

-Bien d'accord avec vous ma chère. Et même si vous attendiez 10 heures, il en aurait vu d'autres avant. Vous ne feriez pas le poids.

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, mais je le pris personnel, et je lui répondis en riant.

''Vous me connaissez plutôt mal! Je suis certaine que je saurais attirer son attention si je le voulais.

Elle leva le sourcil. Et voyant que je n'étais qu'a moitié sérieuse et rit un peu.

''Qu'elle est votre nom mademoiselle?

-Madison

-êtes-vous du coin?

-Oui, je vis ici depuis que j'ai 16 ans.

-Je cherche un restaurant pour ce soir, en avez-vous un à me conseiller?

-Dans quel quartier êtes-vous?

-La petite Italie.

-Alors Da Nico, sur Mulberry street. Meilleures pasta que j'ai mangé dans ma vie.

-Merci beaucoup, Madison.

-De rien. Au revoir.

Je regardai une dernière fois en direction de la foule. Mais aucun acteur en vu, je repartit donc un peu déçue lorsque la dame me rappela a elle.

''Désirez-vous vous joindre à moi ce soir?

Je fus prise de court. Une parfaite inconnue, sympathique, mais étrangère m'invitait au restaurant. C'était un peu louche, peut-être me trouvait-elle de son goût. Ou qu'elle n'avait pas de vie sociale… comme moi depuis 6 mois. Mon hésitation lui fit perdre son sourire.

''Je suis désolée, Madison. Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. C'est simplement que je suis temporairement à New York. Et j'aurais aimé qu'un New Yorkais m'en parle un peu. Je trouve que c'est une ville splendide!

-Non, vous ne m'avez pas ennuyée. Je réfléchissais simplement si j'étais libre ce soir. Je veux bien vous faire visiter la ville. Mais j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires, demain. Donc je devrais partir tôt. Mais ce sera avec plaisir. On dit 19 heures, au Da Nico?

-Parfait!

Il semblait que je venais de faire sa journée en acceptant d'être sa guide pour la soirée. Pour ma part je me demandais pourquoi j'avais accepté. Elle avait été sympathique et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, sauf peut-être dormir.

Je retournai lentement vers mon appartement, espérant que la journée et le mal de tête qui me prenait allaient passer rapidement.


	2. Da Nico

La journée avait été endurable, mais l'heure sur ma montre avait semblé stagner et j'avais arrêté de la regarder. En conséquence, lorsque 18heures 30 arriva, j'étais en retard, sur mon horaire. J'avais prévu passer par mon appartement, prendre une douche, me changer, puisque mes vêtements sentaient le café, la sueur et le stress de la conférence de presse. L'idée de sortir un peu de ma routine professionnelle me plaisait bien finalement, malgré que ce soit avec une femme dont même le nom m'était inconnu.

Je fis donc une croix sur la douche et héla un taxi. En passant par la 44e, j'aperçus le lieu du tournage de ce matin. Il y avait toujours quelques admiratrices, mais la plupart d'entre elles avaient quitté, puisque les caravanes de l'équipe de cinéma semblaient être closes et seules les lumières des chambres de l'hôtel étaient visibles, irrégulières, laissant entrevoir les allées et venues de quelques clients.

J'arrivai à mon appartement. Mon tout petit chez moi, chaleureux. Et j'escaladai les escaliers en colimaçons à grande vitesse. Ma colocataire n'était pas présente, comme a son habitude elle devait être sortie, boire, faire la fête, danser, vivre sa vie normalement. J'attrapai un jeans et un de mes chandails préférés. Puis je redescendis vers le taxi, qui m'attendait toujours. Heureusement, puisqu'il commença à pleuvoir. Le trajet pour le restaurant était d'un peu plus d'une dizaine de minutes, j'allais donc assurément arriver en retard, ce que je détestais par-dessus tout.

Je regardais, impatiente, par la fenêtre espérant que la dame blonde allait m'attendre et que je n'allais pas finir par manger seule au restaurant. Lorsque j'arrivai, je remerciai le taxi et couru vers les escaliers du restaurant. 19heures 20. Pas trop mal, je m'étais attendue a pire, mais j'étais tout de même en retard.

J'arrivai essoufflée dans l'entrée, l'hôtesse me lança un regard moqueur. Je devais avoir l'air un peu idiote, j'étais essoufflée et légèrement mouillée par l'averse. Je lui décochai un sourire et entrai dans la pièce, cherchant la dame du regard. Je l'aperçus au fond de la salle, à une table un peu isolée. Je marchai vers elle, avec un air coupable peint sur le visage, lorsque je discernai un homme de dos, assis à la même table. Un peu étonnée par l'invité-surprise, mon pas ralentit quelque peu, puis je repris mon aplomb. Lorsque j'arrivai à la table, je déclarai simplement :

'' _Je suis navrée de mon retard. J'avais une conférence de presse et…_

Mon regard venait de se poser sur le visage du jeune homme devant moi. Je retournai mon attention sur la dame, seulement quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, mais elle avait remarqué mon hésitation. Et elle sembla hésitante lorsqu'elle parla.

''_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas dérangée par le fait que j'ai invité mon fils à se joindre à nous. Il n'aimait l'idée pas que je me retrouve seule avec une étrangère._

_-Bien sûr. C'est gentil de sa part, il n'y a pas de problème_.

Ma voix était assurée lorsque j'avais parlé. Ce n'est pas que son fils soit invité qui m'avait surprise, mais plutôt qui était ce dernier. Je lui souris un instant ou deux. Visiblement, j'étais ici la seule mal à l'aise. Je lui tendis la main et me présenta, avant de m'asseoir.

''_Enchantée, je me nomme Madison MacKenzie. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Mac. _

Quelle information insignifiante pour des gens que je rencontrais pour la première fois. Mais le jeune se leva en souriant. Un sourire franc, droit et pétillant.

''_Je m'appelle Josh. Ravi de faire votre connaissance._

_-Bon assoyez-vous tous les deux et commandons. _

Elle avait parlé d'une voix maternelle et autoritaire, nous ne pouvions que l'écouter, mais avant de le faire son fils se déplaça près de moi, tirant la chaise en face de lui, m'y invitant. Toujours en souriant.

Mon malaise était toujours vif lorsque la serveuse arriva. Après tout, ce matin même je parlais avec une passante, de l'acteur qui se trouvait devant moi. Cette même femme m'avait caché que nous parlions, en fait, de son fils. Et elle savait qu'il était, enfin presque, mon genre. Avait-elle orchestré une rencontre entre son fils chéri et une parfaite étrangère décoiffée? Ou bien son fils avait-il vraiment insisté pour ne pas la laisser seule avec cette étrangère dépeignée? Peut importe la réponse à cette question, j'étais plutôt satisfaite l'aboutissement de la soirée.

Seuls la mère et son fils parlaient, lorsque la serveuse revint avec nos boissons. Elle lançant un sourire ravageur au bel acteur qui ne s'en formalisa pas, trop absorbé dans l'anecdote qu'il racontait. Il racontait un moment cocasse de sa journée de tournage, à propos d'un collègue qui s'était enfermé involontairement dans le réfrigérateur de l'hôtel. Il était drôle et ce ne fut plus très long avant que je me détende un peu. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un homme normal et aussi passionné par son travail que je peux l'être avec le mien.

Lorsque nos plats arrivèrent, ce fut à mon tour de recevoir le regard de la serveuse. Un regard beaucoup moins enjoliveur, plutôt de l'envie. Et quelle fille n'aime pas ressentir l'envie d'une adversaire? Ce regard finit de reprendre une convenance impeccable, et je participai à la conversation suivant, posant quelques questions sur le métier de Josh. Sa mère écoutait attentivement, mais elle avait arrêté de parler lorsque j'étais sortie de mon mutisme.

La première heure passa comme une flèche et la seconde était déjà bien entamée lorsque Michelle, la mère de Josh, s'excusa et sortie de table. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle nous annonça qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle allait retourner à leur hôtel.

''_Est-ce que ça va, maman? _

_-Ce n'est que de la fatigue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller dormir et demain tout ira mieux._

Il se leva, voulant apparemment la suivre, mais elle l'arrêta.

''_Josh, je vais bien. Tu devrais rester, terminer ton assiette et peut-être qu'après, Madison pourrait te faire visiter New York un peu plus en détail._

Le prétexte semblait un peu raboteux, mais il sembla satisfaire Josh qui reposa ses fesses que, brièvement, j'imaginai fermes et rebondies. La perceptive d'être un peu seul avec ce charmant jeune homme, après des mois de privation sociale et masculine, était plutôt intéressante. Mais j'ignorais l'attitude à adopter…


	3. Gelato

Depuis que Michelle était partie, la serveuse venait à notre table un peu trop souvent à mon avis. Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait se joindre à nous, surtout m'éclipser avec ses rires et ses sourires. Je n'étais pas du type jalouse, mais je n'étais pas non plus une personne extravertie, qui charmait du moment qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Non j'étais le type chat sauvage, qu'un doit apprivoiser doucement, pour qu'elle ne s'échappe ou ne mord pas. Donc lorsqu'une fille adorable et sociale approchait, j'étais le genre à m'effacer.

Et Josh semblait la remarquer à présent et à chacune de ses apparitions, elle restait plus longtemps, surveillant par de brefs regards que son patron n'était pas dans les environs. Je m'excusais et me levai.

Arrivée à la toilette, je me regardai dans le miroir. Et puisque j'étais seule, je murmurai à mon reflet :

''_Tu es brillante, passionnée, intéressante, mais beaucoup trop nerveuse. Réveille-toi, elle risque de te le piquer. Si ça se trouve, il ne saura plus là lorsque tu reviendras!''_

Je replaçai les petites mèches de cheveux qui allaient dans tous les sens, probablement depuis que j'étais arrivée et inspirai un bon coup. Mes yeux verts me fixaient toujours, je tentais d'y puiser un peu de confiance, inspirai à nouveau et je sortit. Josh était toujours là, mais la serveuse aussi, mais était sur le point de partir s'occuper de clients. Je la croisai entre deux tables, me retenant de lui donner un coup de hanches pour l'envoyer valser. Cependant, elle ne retient pas un petit air de victoire et de malice, lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la table, le sourire de Josh me fit oublier cette garce. Il se leva de table avant que je n'y prenne place.

''_J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller nous promener, il ne semble plus pleuvoir._

_-Oui, bonne idée._

Son idée était, en fait, excellente. Il fit donc signe à la serveuse de venir. Je dégustai de voir son sourire se décomposer lorsqu'il lui demanda la facture. Il insista pour payer le repas, tel un gentleman le ferait, et nous partîmes.

L'air s'était rafraîchi avec la pluie et le coucher du soleil. Josh marchait près de moi, je pouvais sentir son veston de cuir frôler mon épaule irrégulièrement. Nous étions silencieux, de mon côté c'était normal, mais Josh avait entretenu la conversation toute la soirée. Le voir silencieux était donc un peu étrange, il devait avoir épuisé tous les sujets possibles. Sauf un, qui me ferait parler pendant des heures, mais qu'il m'était difficile d'introduire moi-même : mon travail. Je me lançai donc sur ce qui s'y rapprochait le plus.

''_Alors, Josh, est-ce que tu aimes les sports?''_

Quel homme n'aime pas les sports! Mais il sembla soulager que j'aie engagé la discussion.

''_Oui. Je fais un peu de basketball, dans une équipe de Los Angeles. _

_-J'imagine celle des vedettes… Les Knights, c'est bien ça?_

_-Oui! Tu connais les Hollywood Knights?_

_-Seulement de nom. Je suis passionnée de sport depuis que je suis minuscule. J'ai été élevée avec des garçons, donc c'était un peu inévitable. _

_-Tu disais que tu avais une conférence de presse, en arrivant. C'était pour qui?_

_-Je travaille présentement avec la relationniste de l'équipe de Hockey junior de New York. _

_-Oh! Impressionnant!_

_-Je ne suis qu'assistante, dans une équipe junior._

_-Quand même étonnant. _

_-Je ne suis pas une actrice, qui a seulement 19 ans à quoi… une vingtaine de films a son curriculum._

_-Disons que nous sommes tous les deux impressionnants alors?_

J'émis un drôle de son, entre le rire et le gloussement, ce qui le fit rire aussi. Après vingt minutes de marche et de discussions, plutôt désaccord, à propos de la meilleure équipe de Basketball de la NBA, nous nous arrêtâmes à un stand de Gelato et Josh m'en offrit une.

Et nous prîmes place sur l'un de quelques bancs qui entouraient le comptoir à crème glacée.

Après avoir entamé la Gelato, je réalisai que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée, le fond de l'air du soir était frisquet et la sucrerie glacée me fit frissonner. Josh le remarqua rapidement et retira sa veste pour me la tendre. Je l'acceptai en ronchonnant qu'il allait avoir froid, mais il m'assura qu'il se sentait bien. Pendant que je l'enfilais, il continua à poser des questions sur mon travail, mais lorsque le sujet s'épuisa, il paraissait hésitant

''_qu'est-ce qu'il a?_

_-Tout à l'heure tu as dit que avais été élevé par des hommes, mais tu n'as pas mentionné ta mère._

Ce n'était pas un sujet que j'aimais aborder, je préférai donc éviter le sujet.

''_-C'est par ce qu'il n'y a pas de mère à mentionner. _

_-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du poser la question. Je m'attendais a ce que tu refuses d'en parler_

_-Ce n'est pas parce que je refuse d'en parler. Mais je n'aime pas en parler avec des inconnus._

C'était faux. Je n'aimais pas en parler, point. Mais je voulais changer de sujet et mon ton était sec.

''_C'est simplement que… ma mère est très présente, dans tout ce que je fais. Donc, je me questionnais._

_-Écoutes, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Si j'avais envie de me confier, je le ferais à un ami ou un psychologue, pas un acteur._

_-Pas besoin d'être désagréable, je m'intéresse simplement à toi._

_-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Josh. Changeons de sujet._

_-Très bien._

Nous étions les deux légèrement en colère. J'étais fâchée qu'il insiste, mais surtout contre moi d'avoir été désagréable. Il n'avait rien fait de dramatique, mais c'était mon histoire pas la sienne. Dans notre silence, j'observais un peu son visage. Il était assis face à moi, mais il regardait au loin devant lui, m'offrant son profil. Il n'était pas très grand, à peine plus que moi, mais ses épaules étaient larges et musclées, ainsi que son cou. Sa mâchoire se contractait régulière, probablement aux rythmes de ses pensées. Ses lèvres étaient pressées, puisqu'il était contrarié, mais je les avais remarqués plus tôt. Elles étaient minces, lisses. Sa lèvre supérieure était légèrement effacée, encore plus lorsqu'elles laissaient place à son éblouissant sourire. Il était beau. C'était mon genre, contrairement à ce que j'avais dit à sa mère. Il avait un visage jeune, c'est pour ça que nos années de différences me troublaient. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, il était mature, drôle et charmant.

Il devait être extrêmement concentré parce que mon observation dura quelques minutes, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ou bien ne le dérange. Et il n'aperçut pas non plus les deux jeunes filles qui l'observaient de l'autre banc. J'effleurai son bras, ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Je lui montrai les fillettes et il leur sourit. Lorsqu'il souriait, le côté droit se souleva légèrement plus que le gauche, le rendant juste un peu imparfait. Un peu plus naturel. Oui, il était définitivement mon genre. Naturel. Drôle. Aimable.

Les jeunes filles approchèrent, légèrement gênées et totalement adorables. L'une d'elles me tendit son appareil photo et me demanda de les prendre en photo avec Josh. Ce que je fis avec amusement. La seconde fillette avait les joues roses de plaisir et elle collait Josh. Celle de l'appareil lui demanda si elle pouvait l'embrasser sur la joue et il accepta. Lors qu'elles partirent, un autographe serré sur le cœur, je restai attendrie par le comportement de Josh avec ses admiratrices. Il était patient, ouvert et riait aux blagues, même moins drôles.

''_Je suis désolé. C'est possible que ça arrive encore dans la soirée._

Il semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Je lui souris et lui assurai qu'il n'y avait rien de dérangeant là-dedans. Ses fans avaient attendu que nous ayons terminé notre glace et que nous soyons silencieux. Elles avaient été agréables.

''_Tant mieux si ça ne te dérange pas. Mais elles ne sont pas toujours aussi… patientes et calmes._

_-Non, j'imagine qu'il y en a qui veulent te déchirer le linge ou te pincer une fesse._

_-Ce n'est pas, encore, arrivé. Mais je comprends mieux quel genre de femme tu es! _

Son ton était espiègle et me fit un clin d'œil, puis il s'enfonça plus confortablement sur le banc, étirant le bras sur le dossier et laissant aller sa tête dans le vide derrière lui. Sa pomme d'Adam bougeait lorsqu'il avalait, mais sinon il était complètement immobile et relaxe. J'eus soudain l'envie de l'embrasser. Poser mes lèvres sur son cou, remontant vers l'oreille, y murmurer quelques choses. Et puis attraper sa bouche, délicatement.

Mais évidemment je ne le fis pas. Je murmurai, assez fort pour qu'il m'attende puisque cela lui était adressé, mais comme un secret.

''_J'ai passé un très bon moment, Josh. _

Il releva la tête vers moi et un sourire tentant.

''_Moi aussi._


	4. Central Park

''_Mais tu es la pire conne de tout Manhattan! Non! Du Monde entier!''_

La voix stridente de Frédérique, ma colocataire, résonna dans la cuisine. Frédérique est une superbe Polynésienne d'un mètre quatre-vingt qui est venue étudier la commercialisation de la mode à New York, il y a 4ans. Elle normalement charmante, mais pour le moment, elle me crie dessus par ce que je n'ai pas embrasser un acteur célèbre la veille.

''_Fred, je l'avais rencontré 3 heures avant. Je n'étais quand même pas pour lui sauter dessus._

_-Euh… attends…Oui. Oui c'est ce que tu aurais du faire. _

Oui. C'était ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été une superbe Polynésienne d'un mètre quatre-vingt ayant une confiance aveugle en elle. Mais je ne le suis pas.

''_Mac, tu vas le rappeler tout de suite, le faire venir ici et…_

_-On c'est donner rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui._

_-Quand? _

_-En fin d'après-midi._

_-Tu prévois mettre quoi?_

Elle fixait mon jean et mon t-shirt noir avec un dégoût apparent, j'avais aussi bien pu être une coquerelle...le regard aurait été semblable.

''_Quoi? _

_-Met ta robe noire décolletée. Et c'est lui qui t'embrassera! C'est deux là, sont tes armes secretes._

Elle pointait mes seins. J'eus soudain l'impression d'être une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous que sa grande conseille.

''_Merci Fred, je connais les atouts de la femme. _

_-Très bien j'arrête. Mais si jamais tu reviens ce soir sans avoir été embrassée… je te fou dehors de l'appartement._

C'était sans doute ça le soutien féminin.

Josh et moi nous étions donnés rendez-vous dans Central Park, donc la belle robe noire décolletée était a proscrire. J'avais vraiment pensé y aller en jean. Mais Fred venait de me faire douter. Nous allions marcher dans un parc, je n'allais quand même pas y aller en robe de gala et en talon haut.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et me regardais dans le miroir. C'était un jean foncé, plutôt propre. Pendant plus une heure j'essayais des trucs dans ma garde-robe. Je terminai par renfiler mon jean et pris un chandail bleu, ma couleur préférée, qui mettait vraiment ma silhouette en valeur. Sur l'heure du midi, je n'avais plus faim puisque l'excitation m'avait coupé l'appétit. Pour me changer les idées, je travaillai un peu sur la planification d'un événement qui aurait lieu le mois prochain. Le temps passa beaucoup plus vite ainsi.

Je m'éclipsai donc en silence de l'appartement, pour que Fred ne vienne pas voir ce que je portais et partis vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Je n'habitais pas très loin de Central Park, je pris donc mon temps, m'arrêtant dans quelques boutiques, sans jamais ne rien acheter. Après quarante minutes, j'étais un peu a l'avance je pris donc place sur un banc ensoleillé. Les passants et les touristes étaient nombreux, prenant des photos avec les messages et les noms sur les bancs. Je pouvais entendre les cris des enfants visitant le Zoo. Je laissai le soleil lécher mon visage, la tête vers l'arrière. Lorsque j'entendis des pas, je relevai la tête. Chaque fois, c'était un passant ordinaire et non pas Josh. Je regardai ma montre et il était en retard. Pourtant je lui avais bien dit de passer par l'entrée de la 64e. Près du Zoo et que je l'attendrais sur un banc. Je regardai chaque visage au loin. Mais aucun ne m'était familier.

J'attendis encore dix minutes, puis me levai, commençant à m'inquiéter. Et s'il avait décidé de ne pas venir? Ou bien s'il avait eu un accident? Je m'avançais donc vers l'entrée du Zoo. Il avait peut-être compris dans le zoo et non pas a l'extérieur. Je marchais donc vers l'enclot des phoques quand j'entendis des cris. Normalement, les phoques attiraient les enfants, faisant des pitreries. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait un homme, portant des lunettes de soleil et un manteau de cuir brun, à genoux prenant des photos avec des enfants, puis avec des adolescentes, signant des autographes à d'autres. Posant ensuite pour des paparazzis.

Comme une idiote je n'avais pas pensé qu'un acteur dans un lieu public allait attirer l'attention. Je continuai mon chemin vers les phoques et m'accotai sur le grillage me séparant d'eux. Ils nageaient n'ayant pas conscience que leurs spectateurs réguliers avaient trouvé une scène plus intéressante. Je pris vraiment conscience a ce moment que si quelque chose de développait entre Josh et moi, ce serait toujours ainsi. Est-ce que j'étais prête à partager, autant, mon homme? Est-ce que j'en serais capable.

Josh était de nouveau relever, il signait quelque chose me tournant dos. Il portait un pantalon beige d'une coupe sportive qui lui faisait un derrière d'enfer. Je rigolais bêtement. L'observant de la tête au pied, encore une fois a son innu. Il surveillait sans cesse sa montre. Il savait qu'il était en retard, mais n'était pas capable de se sortir de l'attroupement autour de lui. Il était souriant, écoutait ses admirateurs et regardait à nouveau sa montre. Je décidai qu'il été temps qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter pour moi et m'approchai.

Il me tournait toujours dos et lorsque j'arrivai a sa hauteur je retins l'envie de lui pincer une fesse. Si je l'avoir connu depuis plus longtemps, je l'aurais probablement fait. Je posai plutôt ma main sur son épaule et la laissai glisser sur son bras, jusqu'à lui faire face. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il parut soulagé, mais surtout coupable. Je lui souris, pour lui assurer que je n'étais pas fâchée.

Il m'attrapa par la hanche, me serrant légèrement contre lui et regarda un paparazzi en riant. Puis il me regarda à nouveau, son sourire diminua d'ardeur se faisant, mais son regard était heureux. Il me fixa quelques instants, j'entendais les cliquetis des appareils photo, mais ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. J'eu même l'impression, un court instant y voir de la passion, mais il se tourna a nouveau vers les photographes avant que je ne puisse juger plus profondément. J'attendais la voix de ma colocataire dans ma tête dire : _'' Si tu voulais l'embrasser… C'était le moment! Il y aurait eu des étincelles…''_


End file.
